


Body Swap

by Caticia1



Category: blam - Fandom, gleek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caticia1/pseuds/Caticia1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Christmas day Sam and Blaine wondered what it would be like to be eachother. What if that wish came true? P.S. This is not a Christmas story. It just occurs on that day :) Blam!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks fangirrrrrl129 for betaing my story. I really appreciate it :)  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Glee. In fact I’ve never met the Glee cast.

Sam’s pov

Sam stared blankly at the Christmas meal his mother prepared for him and his family on his plate and he really wasn’t in the mood for eating. It wasn’t that the meal was bad.   
No!   
It just was...Sam just didn’t feel like he had a reason to celebrate Christmas this year. The whole year hadn’t really been his best year. He wasn’t doing very well at school and he had gotten the lowest grades in the history of SATs at William McKinley High School.   
At that time Sam had felt like nothing, like an absolute disappointment to everybody who knew him. Brittany of course tried to cheer him up (sort of) by telling him that he had a great body and that he can do anything and be anything with it. At first Sam thought Brittany wasn’t really being a very supportive girlfriend if this was the kind of advice she was giving but something in his head then told him.   
Hey! Maybe she was right. Not like he had anything good in his life going for him. He already knew he wasn’t going to college and he always wanted to be a model so why not give it try. So that was the reason he decided he needed to lose weight or his dream of becoming a model would never come to pass. This lead to him working out like crazy-with over exercising and refusing to eat anything over 150 calories a day. It came to the point where he had gone out of control and Blaine had to stop him.   
Another thing that went wrong this year was Brittany breaking up with him. Over text! And she did it in front of the whole glee club. That was so beyond embarrassing. He really thought she had left him for Santana but then he found out Brittany had gotten accepted into MIT and was just acting out.   
Why was she acting out though? She had gotten into MIT! Sam would kill to get into a college like that.  
In other words, he wasn’t in the mood to celebrate Christmas. This is weird because Christmas is like his favorite holiday ever. The gifts, the snow, the food, the Christmas caroling - Everything!   
Sam chuckled to himself. If Blaine was here he would have told him that this year wasn’t his fault and that it would be better next year.   
Yeah right. Like anything had ever went his way.   
“Sam?” Mary Evans asked interrupting his thoughts earning Sam’s attention. His mother’s worried expression was clearly shown on her face. “Sammie what’s wrong? You’re not eating your food.”  
Sam looked down at his plate. His mother had cooked a delicious meal and Sam was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he didn’t even bothered to take a bite.   
“I’ve noticed that too.” His father announced “Son if there’s something wrong you should tell us.”  
Sam fretted. He couldn’t tell his parents he was feeling bad because of the lousy year he had. It would have made things worse and his parents would start blaming themselves since that’s what they always did. When he told them about his SAT results his mother went on and on about how she should have studied more with he and his father only blamed his financial situation and that he would have gotten him a personal tutor if he could afford it. This was why he decided he wasn’t going to tell his parents anything. He couldn’t take the amount of guilt he would be faced with when his parents starts blaming themselves when the only one to blame was himself.  
“Mom … Dad. Please stop worrying I’m ok. I’m just not hungry that’s all.”  
“But it’s your favorite meal.” His mother stated.   
“I know but I’m just not in the mood.” He said and gave his best fake smile. At least it wasn’t a total lie. He really wasn’t in the mood. His parents seemed satisfied with his explanation and his mother directed her attention to an angry Stevie who was now complaining about Stacey stealing a slice of pork loin on his plate.  
“Stacey did you take your brother’s pork loin?” Mary quizzed his youngest daughter.   
“No mommy, Stevie’s lying.” Stacey replied trying to prove her innocence by showing off her adorable puppy eyes that only a 6 yr old can pull off.  
“No I am not! Look the evidence is all over her mouth!.” Stevie defended himself.   
“Okay you two calm down. Stevie I’m going to the kitchen to get you another slice pork loin. Would you like that?”   
Stevie scowled. “Yeah whatever.”  
“Good. I’ll be right back.” And his mother got up from the table and ambled towards the kitchen. Stacey made sure mom was gone and that dad wasn’t looking before she stuck her tongue out at Stevie. Stevie only reacted by doing the same and then it shortly became a stuck out tongue war between the two. Sam giggled at the scene but his depressed mood was still there.  
“Dad?”  
“Yes son.”  
“I’m heading upstairs now.” Sam said setting his fork down on his plate and getting off his seat. “Please tell mom how grateful I am for the meal she made.”  
Dwight was slightly confused by Sam’s odd behavior but he wasn’t going to question it. Maybe Sam really wasn’t feeling all that well. “O-okay son. We’ll be down here if you need anything.”  
Sam smiled. This time it wasn’t fake. Only if everybody had parents like his then the world wouldn’t be so cruel. “Thanks dad.”   
He then said his goodnight and headed upstairs towards his bedroom and collapsed on his bed.   
“What a fantastic Christmas this was.” He sarcastically remarked. Then a thought came to his head. “I wonder what Blaine is doing right now.” Sam smirked. He was probably opening a bunch of expensive Christmas parents his oh so wealthy parents had bought him.   
Sam sighed. Life would be so much better if he was Blaine because in reality, Blaine was everything he envisioned himself to be. Smart. Charming. Confident. Everything Sam was not. Why couldn’t Sam be that person? Why couldn’t Sam be Blaine? Just for one day.  
?*?  
Blaine’s POV

Blaine sat miserably on his bed with his head on the wall slowly devouring spoonfuls of vanilla ice cream he took out from the fridge downstairs.   
God! Why did he have to spend Christmas alone in this gigantic house? Because his parents had to work busy schedules and couldn’t make it this Christmas and Cooper, as much as Blaine begged him , couldn’t make it either . Thus, him being alone, sitting on his bed and drowning himself miserably in the bucket of ice cream that lay on his lap.   
Nonetheless, this was Christmas. It couldn’t hurt for his parents to take a day off work so that they can just spend one day with him together as a family. That was what he asked them but they turned him down flat.   
“We would if we could.” His mother had told him “but you know we need to work to pay the bills.”   
Yeah. Like they’ll fire you guys if you miss one day.  
His father rests a comforting hand on his shoulder. “We will spend Christmas together next year. We promise.”   
That was their parting words and afterwards, they left. They left him all alone…on fucking Christmas day. They did it on Thanksgiving too but Blaine never thought they would do it on Christmas. Did their job mean so much to them that they didn’t even stop to think how Blaine would feel.   
Come to think of it, had his parents ever said ‘I love you’ to him?  
No they haven’t. They weren’t the kind to. They were the kind of parents that would buy you expensive stuff to show their affections. Cooper was an exception though, he would sometimes say ‘I love you’ whenever the occasion calls for it. Blaine so craved those I love you’s. That’s why he had told Kurt I love you more times that necessary when they were together because he needed those words to be said back to him. If he wasn’t getting it at home he had to find it somewhere else.  
Blaine laughed pitifully. Kurt must have thought he was crazy when he proposed to him after the New Directions won Regionals.   
You know the saying: ‘the worst thing they can say is no’.  
Well…it’s true. When Kurt told him no it not only sent an arrow through his heart but his dream as well. The dream of creating his own, tiny, family with Kurt. Then he wouldn’t be alone all the time. But of course his plan was doomed to fail because even if they did got married he would still be alone because Kurt would still be in Nyada and he would be here until graduation.   
Come on Blaine. Stop being so depressed.   
He ate his last spoonful of ice cream and set it aside on his bedside table. He would throw it away later. Momentarily, he was too depressed to get up. The ice cream didn’t help at all. It just reminded him of the emptiness that was present inside of him -The feeling that no one would ever love him enough. Yeah. That was how he was feeling at that moment.   
Blaine groaned. Maybe he should call Sam. Sam was the only person, besides Tina, that never made him feel completely alone and unloved.   
That’s an awesome idea I should totally call him, Blaine thought. As Blaine was reaching for his phone he quickly ceased.  
What the hell are you thinking Blaine? Of course you can’t call him. He’s celebrating Christmas with his family right now. You can’t ruin that moment for him by just calling him up and flooding him with your sad, miserable, toxic life.   
He then changed his mind. He wasn’t going to call Sam. He couldn’t. Even though Sam would want him too if he knew the state Blaine was in.  
Blaine then thought about Sam’s family. Sam’s family always spend each day together and they never once hesitate to say the ‘I love you’s’ to one another and they always took time to help one another when someone needed it. That was the definition of Sam’s family. Blaine wished he had a family like that. He smirked and finally got up to throw the empty ice cream bucket in the trash down stairs.  
Only if wishes came true.   
He walked back upstairs towards the loneliness that consumed his bedroom.  
*?*  
Sam’s Pov

Sam was awoken by a loud knock on his door.   
“Rise and shine honey. Breakfast is downstairs.” His mother called out from the other side of the door.  
Sam groaned and shifted so he lay on his back. He covered his eyes when the light through his window shine brightly on his eyes and he squinted. It was the day after Christmas and Sam wasn’t in the mood for this day either. Neither was he in the mood for breakfast. Sam lazily sat upright on his bed and scratched his back and glanced at the clock. Damn. It was 10:00am. No wonder his mother woke him because it was already late. He hopped out of bed and walked towards the bathroom to take a bath. He got out of his clothes.   
Why did his clothes feel bigger on him by the way? Did he lose weight overnight? Maybe he should have eaten something yesterday. When Sam had gotten rid of the clothes he was wearing he got into the shower and hurriedly switched on the water. As the water hit his body he felt alive at once.  
After his shower, he reached for the towel that was hanging on the towel rack and why did he have to go on tippy toes to reach it. Wasn’t he tall enough that he can reach it without going on tippy toes? He pulled his orange towel form the rack and wrapped it around his waist and stepped out of the shower.   
He ambled towards the sink, got his tooth brush and tooth paste and gouged out some toothpaste on his tooth brush to brush his teeth. He began brushing his teeth and looked up at his mirror and was flabbergasted when he saw Blaine’s reflection staring at him. He too was half naked and his hair was practically all over the place.  
He stopped.   
“Blaine…how did you got in here?” he asked.   
Blaine’s reflection didn’t respond. He just kept staring at him. Sam’s eyebrows furrowed and he slowly turned his head around to see if there was anybody standing behind him.   
There was no one.   
He turned back to the reflection in the mirror. The reflection copied his movements. He leaned in closer towards the mirror and poked the mirror a couple of times. The reflection copied again. His eyes widen and the toothbrush in his mouth fell out.  
“Oh no….oh God no” His trembling hand touched his hair and he extracted a lock of hair from his head. His breathing increased when he saw the lock of hair that he was holding wasn’t blonde and long but dark and curly instead.   
“What-The-Fuck!”  
No. This-This can’t be happening. He was in Blaine’s body.  
How? Is this even possible. Maybe he was dreaming. Yeah that’s right. He was dreaming. That’s the only explanation for this. If he pinched himself he would wake up and everything would go back to normal. Sam then closed his eyes and pinched himself very hard that the pain was almost unbearable. He opened his eyes and looked in the mirror. Blaine still stared back at him.  
“Sam are you okay?” it was his father on the other side of the door. His voice full of concern. “I heard a girl scream.”  
“Uh…uh…” what should he say? He knew from watching movies like Big that whenever crazy things like this happen you never tell your parents because they won’t take it well. If he were to tell his parents or anybody for that matter they would probably laugh at his face or better yet send him to some mental centre because they would definitely think he was losing his mind.   
“Son?”  
“Ev-everything’s fine dad. Tell mom I’ll be down soon.”   
“Is there something wrong with your voice?” His father inquired.  
Sam cursed. If he was in Blaine’s body of course he would sound like him too. “My throat is kind of scratchy but its okay. You can go downstairs now.”  
“Um…okay...Call if you need anything” his father sounded unsure but Sam was happy he didn’t quiz him any further and left.  
Sam breathing returned to normal. No. He couldn’t tell his parents but who can he tell.  
Suddenly he got an idea; it was almost like a light bulb turned on in his head.  
“Blaine.” Obviously, he would know exactly what to do. Sam then ran back to his room and took out his cell phone and dialed Blaine’s number. It didn’t take long for the person on the other end to pick up.  
“Uh Blaine….I think we have a problem.”


	2. Coming up with a plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks the TheStoryChoosesTheWriter for betaing this piece. For some odd reason I’m always changing beta readers. 
> 
> Big thanks go out to everybody who followed, favorite and reviewed. Looks like my blackmail work!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Glee. In fact I’ve never met any of the glee cast.

Blaine's POV  
When Blaine had awoken the next day, after Christmas he had gotten the absolute fright of his life when he saw it was Sam's image in the mirror instead of his. It had scared him so much that he had even hit a higher note than Rachel Berry ever could. He jumped when his phone rang but didn't hesitate to pick it up.  
"Uh… Blaine, I think we have a problem."  
The person on the other end voice sounded like his but he was relieved when he found out it was Sam and the same thing had happened to him. Sam had woken up in his body. They agreed to meet at Blaine's house and Blaine hung the phone and waited patiently in his living room.  
Shortly, Blaine heard a knock on his door and he quickly got up from the couch and hurriedly ran towards the door to answer it. He hoped it was Sam and not someone else let's say… his parents! Frankly, he wouldn't know how to get out of that situation. To his alleviation, it was Sam, or should he say him, standing at the door.  
Wow, was he that short? Blaine then let him in and closed the door behind him.  
"Please tell me you know what's going on because right now, I'm freaking out." Blaine rested both his hands on Sam's (His?) shoulders to try calming him down.  
"Look Sam I know you're freaking out…I'm freaking out too," and he was. Even though, externally he seemed as calm as a bird. "However, I think we just need to both calm down and find out the reason why this happened."  
"I'll tell you what happened!" Sam explained. "God did this!"  
Blaine raised his eyebrows slightly amused, "God?"  
"Yes… God."  
Blaine tried his best to stop a titter from escaping his lips because this was serious and they shouldn't be making jokes. "Sam," he began before Sam cut him off.  
"No listen. Okay … so yesterday I was kinda having a crappy Christmas and I sort of wished what it would be like to be you …and I guess God felt bad for me and decided to cut me some slack, so this whole body swap thing that is happening right now is most likely my fault."  
Sam was having a crappy Christmas too? It wasn't just him. Come to think of it, he had made a similar wish too when he wondered how it would be like to be Sam. But this was ridiculous. Of course God or whoever couldn't have done this. If God was the reason for this whole mess he would be wishing for a whole bunch of things in his life.  
Blaine refrained from rolling his eyes at him and instead chose to fold his arms. "Sam I'm pretty sure God didn't do this."  
"Well I hope you have a better explanation for this, Sherlock Holmes, because I really would like to know what you think." He sounded annoyed.  
"I can't figure it out right now. It's all still confusing to me. This may all possibly be something temporary and everything would go back to normal. I just expect it to be sooner rather than later," he said as he made his way into the living room, Sam not being far behind him and they both sat on his couch.  
"Before coming here I kind of snuck out of my house without my parents knowing. I'm pretty sure they're probably wondering where I am," Sam announced with a smirk on his face.  
Blaine rested his elbows on his knees as he contemplated what they should do. He sighed in frustration and then shrugged. "I guess we just have to pretend to be each other until this whole mess gets cleared up."  
Blaine watched as Sam grinned from ear to ear. "So you mean I get to be you like I get to stay at your place and you get to stay at mine?"  
"Uh…"  
Shoot! If Sam stayed at his place then he would find out how often his parents weren't around and would start asking questions and then he would find out Blaine spent Christmas alone and Blaine knew Sam would be upset that he didn't tell him; so he had to think of something to prevent Sam from finding out. "No - no I think us sticking together is the best. I mean if we stick together it would limit the chances of anyone finding out. With that being said, I think we should stay at your place."  
"Won't your parents mind?"  
Blaine snorted internally, yeah like his parents care if he isn't around. They always weren't.  
"No…I'm sure they'd be okay if I stay a few days at your place." Blaine said "Would your parents mind?" He knew Sam's parents were very welcoming people but he would still feel like he would be intruding.  
"Blaine you know my parents love you." Sam said with a smile "Besides, I don't think it matters though. To them you're me."  
Oh yeah. How could he forget? "Okay before we go to your place let me pack a few things for you to wear since your clothes are kind of big on you…or should I say me. God this is confusing."  
Sam laughed.  
Blaine then got up from the couch and made his way out of the living room but stopped mid way and turned back around to Sam who was still sitting on the couch.  
"Another thing I'll like to mention is that I would also be packing my hair gel for you to use on my hair."  
"But I like my hair all curly like this." Sam started running his hand on his hair feeling the curls.  
"Well I can't let people see my hair all curly like that," he said, folding his arms to let Sam know he was being serious, "they would laugh."  
Sam rolled his eyes. "No they won't."  
"Yes…they would. Can you please just do this for me Sam…Please?"  
Sam sighed and raised his hands up to show his defeat. "Fine, I'll use your stupid hair gel… but not a lot though. I don't want my head feeling like a helmet and don't think for a second about using any of that gel on my hair."  
"Ha-ha …very funny," Blaine uttered sarcastically and went upstairs to his room to pack his clothes, hair gel and other things he might need before heading to Sam's place.  
________________________________________  
Sam's POV  
"Sam? Where on earth have you been? "His mother demanded when they walked into the dining room where his family was now eating dinner, "I've been knocking on your door but you haven't answered."  
The question was directed to Blaine who in Mary's eyes was her son.  
"I-I," Blaine stammered. He looked baffled and was most likely trying to find the right words to say to his mother who was still waiting for a response.  
"He was at my house," Sam said coming to Blaine's rescue and gaining his mother's attention who didn't notice his presence until he spoke. "I'm sorry mo-I mean Mrs. Evans."  
"Oh Blaine …I didn't know you were here," she said, flashing him a smile and forgetting all about Sam's punishment, "and it's Mary sweetie. Would you care to join us for dinner? We're having large fried ham slice with macaroni and cheese side."  
"I have always enjoyed your cooking Mrs. Evans and thank you so much for letting me be a part of this wonderful event," Sam said mimicking Blaine's behavior. He missed the eye roll Blaine had sent him.  
Mary blushed at Sam's flattery "Well I always enjoy your company. Come and take seat boys while I go and get a plate for you from the kitchen."  
Blaine and Sam sat patiently next to each other at the diner's table while Mary got their dinner.  
"So Blaine… how was your Christmas?" his father asked as he took a bite of his meal.  
"It was alright," he replied. It was best to just answer the question with a simple answer since he didn't know how Blaine spent his Christmas. Well he would have asked him if he didn't all of a sudden wake up as Blaine. His mother then returned from this kitchen with two plates of food in both hands and placed them in front of him and Blaine.  
"There you go boys. Enjoy."  
Sam stomach immediately grumbled and he suddenly remembered he had eaten nothing at all today. Questioning faces turned at him and he laughed it off as nothing. He grabbed his fork and started swallowing down food while next to him, Blaine took his time slicing and picking up his food with his fork showing off his table manners. Sam, again, missed the amused looks on his parent's faces as they watch the odd display in front of them.  
"Sammie, after dinner, will you play Pokémon with me?" Stevie inquired Blaine.  
"Yeah…sure… after dinner," Blaine agreed.  
"No Sam you can't," his mother said.  
He can't.  
"I can't?"  
"Don't you remember it's your turn to wash the dishes? I'm sorry but play time with Stevie would have to wait 'till you finish those dishes in the kitchen."  
Fuck. He'd totally forget about washing the dishes. He couldn't let Blaine wash the dishes though. It's his responsibility, not Blaine's. He would feel bad if Blaine ended up cleaning the dishes and not him.  
"No I can do the dishes. Bl-Sam can play with Stevie."  
"Don't be silly Blaine. You're our guest. It's very okay that Sam washes the dishes."  
"Bu-"  
"It's okay Blaine…I'll do the dishes." Blaine said interrupting him from protesting any further. "I'm sorry Stevie but play time would have to wait till I finish the dishes."  
Stevie nodded even though it was clear to Sam that Stevie was disappointed he had to play Pokémon alone. Ugh why did it have to be his turn to wash the dishes?  
________________________________________  
After a day spent with Sam helping Blaine with the dishes and playing with Stevie and Stacey together it was finally time to go to sleep and since neither boy wouldn't let the other sleep on the couch nor on the floor and they have both come to an agreement to share the bed. They both took a side with Sam sleeping on the left side of the bed while Blaine slept on the right.  
As they both lay on the bed Sam turned his head towards Blaine and although it was dark he can tell Blaine was still awake.  
"Blaine?" he whispered.  
"Hmm."  
"I'm feeling cold."  
Blaine chuckled. "You're just saying that to get me to cuddle you."  
"Pleeeeeease," he begged.  
Blaine then turned his head to him, "Sam."  
"Yeah?"  
"Go to sleep."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you guys think!? I really love reading your feedback. Don’t be afraid to tell me what you think.


	3. Pretending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks go to my NEW beta reader withyouandmeitsdifferent on tumblr. Seriously you saved my butt.

Blaine POV  
It was January 6TH, the first day of school after Christmas Vacation ended and Blaine and Sam had yet to switch back into their respective bodies.  
Blaine felt a nervous jitter in his stomach as he stood in front of McKinley High and watched as a few familiar and unfamiliar faces entered. It was easy pretending to be Sam while he was around Sam’s family but now they had to do it at school!  
Blaine looked to his right where Sam stood next to him. Even though Sam was hesitant at first, he had let Blaine gel his hair and pick out a gray and white stripped cardigan with a white polo shirt to match, gray pants and gray converse shoes. Oh and let’s not forget one of Blaine’s favorite bowties, a gray and blue stripped one that completed his look.  
Blaine noticed that Sam wasn’t as nervous as he was being. In fact, Sam seemed very enthusiastic about this day.  
Why Sam? Why do you have to be so calm about this?  
“Ready?” Sam asked with a huge grin on his face.  
Blaine sighed. “Yeah…I’m ready.”  
It was a lie. He wasn’t ready. In fact, he would rather skip school and spend the rest of the day at Sam’s house watching some lame Disney movie.  
Blaine was thrilled when Sam intertwined his fingers with his and showed him a comforting smile which eased all thoughts of everything that could possibly go wrong.  
Blaine smiled back and they both walked up the front path towards the halls of McKinley. While they strolled down the hallway, he became aware of the students who were throwing them funny looks.  
Why was everyone staring at them?  
Did they think Sam and he was a couple because they were holding hands? This wasn’t the first time Sam had held his hand in public so that couldn’t be it. Blaine's eyes widened.  
Maybe they already knew about the whole body swap thing that happened, maybe it was already on the news and they were staying away from them because they thought it was some contagious thing!  
Blaine chuckled to himself realizing that he was just blowing everything out of proportion and that he should just relax.  
In contrast to the funny looks, there were also a few girls who were flirtatiously staring at him and one of them even blew him a kiss!  
Okay. That was…awkward.  
They finally stopped at Sam’s locker which was now temporarily his (well, he hoped it was temporary) until everything turn back to normal.  
“So? What now?” Sam inquired.  
“Well, I have Bio class and it’s about to start any minute now so you have to hurry.”  
Sam groaned and leaned against his locker.  
“But I hate Biology…can I just skip it?” he whined.  
“No, Sam. Biology is one of my very important subjects and I won’t let you skip it.”  
“Why is biology so important to you anyways? Isn’t Nyada a school for performing and not a school for science?”  
He knew Nyada wasn’t a school for science. However, the reason he wanted to go to Nyada in the first place was to be closer to Kurt but his plans backfired Kurt officially broke up with him, saying he never wanted anything to do with Blaine again. At least with subjects like Biology, Chemistry and Physics, he knew he could possibly have a career in the science field. He could become a pediatrician or a dentist.  
He didn’t tell Sam about his uncertainties about attending Nyada though and frankly, he wasn’t planning on it.  
“That doesn’t mean I have to stop taking the subject and besides, you know I can’t draw for the life of me but I’m still going to your Art class… Now hurry!” Blaine said and gave Sam a light shove. “Mr. Jackson isn’t really nice to students who are late, so chop-chop.”  
Sam grumbled and walked away.  
He watched as Sam disappeared into the crowds of people before opening Sam’s locker using Sam’s combination key which didn't come as a big shocker when Sam told him it was 'Oel ngati kameie'-the avatar word for I see you.  
When he opened up the locker, he was faced with dozens of chapsticks lined up in rows.  
How many of those did he own again? Seriously, there were even chapsticks lined up on his locker door! Where were all the books? Isn’t that what lockers are made for?  
“I think Sam needs an intervention,” he murmured to himself.  
Blaine then searched Sam’s locker for something that wasn’t a chapstick and found a photo hung up inside. It was the photo Blaine and Sam took together when they were dressed up as Nightbird and Blonde Chameleon. Sam had his arm wrapped around Blaine’s shoulder and they were both…smiling. Blaine felt his heart melt at that photo. But that feeling soon vanished when he felt someone poke him on his side and he quickly jerked and turned to the person responsible.  
“Hey cutie!”  
“Sugar? What the-"  
“Have you thought about my proposal?” Sugar interjected.  
Blaine furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “What proposal?”  
“Duh! For us to start dating.”  
“Dating?”  
Sugar nodded.  
“Wait, why would I want to date you?” It may have come out ruder that he had intended but Blaine didn’t have time to apologize right now.  
Why would Sam want to date Sugar? He didn’t even know they interacted outside Glee club. And why hadn't Sam mentioned anything about this before?  
“Well you are single…and I’m single too, since Artie all of a sudden set his sights on Kitty.”  
“You and Artie were dating?”  
“Well no….but we were getting there.”  
“And you now want to date me?” he asked pointing a finger to himself.  
Sugar then rolled her eyes.  
“Yes!” she said sounding irritated. “I told you after school went out for holiday and you said to give you time to think about it and that you would give me an answer when school re-opened. So, what’s it gonna be cutie?”  
What should he I say? Sorry but I’m very busy with school work and deciding what I should do with my life that I don’t really have the time to date anyone.  
No, he couldn’t say that because this wasn’t his decision to make, it was Sam’s. He didn’t know why, but the mere thought of Sam and Sugar being together just felt too wrong. It wasn’t that Sugar was a bad girl. Blaine had had a real conversation with her once and he found out she was actually really funny…but Sam couldn’t possibly want to date her.  
It made no sense. They had nothing in common.  
“Hellllloooo? Earth to handsoooome? Are you still with me?” Sugar then began snapping her fingers at Blaine’s face to get his attention which worked.  
“Uh…yeah…um.”  
Ok - think of something, Blaine  
“Sorry Sugar, but I don’t have an answer just yet but I promise I will get back to you soon… I just need more time.”  
Sugar then rolled her eyes again.  
“Fine…just don’t take too long.” Sugar said and ambled away.  
*?*  
Sam’s POV  
Sam was having an awesome dream about him being in Star Wars and battling Darth Vader with his lightsaber when Mr. Jackson woke him up.  
“Blaine, were you sleeping in my class?” he asked in a deep voice that intimidated Sam.  
“I’m so sorry, sir; I didn’t mean to fall asleep in your class. I promise I won’t do it again,” Sam apologized and Mr. Jackson warned him never to do it again before returning to the chalkboard he was writing notes on.  
Phew! That was close.  
“Blaine, are you okay?” Tina whispered to him. She was also in Biology class and she was sitting next to him. “I mean… it’s strange because you’re always so attentive when it comes to your classes and you always ask questions but now you’re just…different.”  
“Uh…uh,” Sam stammered.  
He knew whenever Tina got suspicious she would start asking questions like some movie detective until she found out what’s wrong so he needed an excuse to tell her.  
“You know what, Tina? I think I might be catching cold or something.”  
“Aww Blainey-days, I’m so sorry…and it’s your first day back to school too.”  
Sam shrugged happy that Tina had bought his lie.  
“Well, I hope you get better soon. The preparations for nationals will be approaching us soon and since you’re our new Rachel we need you more than ever.”  
Oh right, he forgot all about Nationals.  
Shit! What if he didn’t switch back into his body by then? Then he would be the one leading the New Directions to Nationals and not Blaine. How would he be able to do that? He wasn’t a leader. That was Blaine’s category, NOT his.  
“Hey, have you thought about the colleges you’re going to apply to yet?” Tina asked. “I already thought about applying to Julliard, UCLA and Harvard. Those are like the best schools to study theatre and film since you know…I’m going to be a successful actress in the future.”  
Sam sighed. Even Tina knew what she was going to do with her future. Was he the only one who had no clue of what he was going to do with his life?  
“I’m still thinking about it,” he answered. He didn’t know if he should have said that though. Blaine had said that Nyada was where his love was. Sam snorted. That was just another way of saying Nyada was where Kurt was.  
“Of course you are,” Tina said putting on her teasing tone. “You’re probably thinking about colleges that are closer to whatever college Sam will be applying to.”  
Sam furrowed his eyebrows.  
“What are you talking about?”  
Tina smirked. “Oh, you thought I didn’t know?”  
“Know what?” Sam asked  
He didn’t get an answer though because Mr. Jackson was now ordering for them to pay attention or he would send them both to the principal’s office.  
Blaine wasn’t kidding when he said Mr. Jackson was strict as hell. The bell rang and Sam cursed his bad luck when Mr. Jackson held him back informing him that he had to speak with him before he left.  
Fuck! He really wanted to know what Tina had meant by her comment earlier.  
“Is there anything wrong, Mr. Jackson?”  
“Not really,” he said picking up the books from his desk and positioning them below his under arm. “I just wanted to know if you were feeling okay today. I’ve noticed you were acting strangely in my class.”  
Sam cleared his throat. “Yeah, I think I’m catching something.”  
“Okay then…well, I hope you get better soon.”  
“Thanks. Can I be excused now?”  
“Oh, yes, sure.”  
Sam hurriedly ran out of the class and examined the hallway for any sight of Tina but Tina was already gone.


	4. Fighting back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to my beta reader withyouandmeitsdifferent on tumblr.

Blaine’s POV

After helping Stevie with his homework, Blaine returned to the dining table where Sam was trying to complete his homework that Blaine had given him earlier in the day. Blaine also had homework to do. Who knew they gave homework on the first day of school! He got out his writing material from his side bag that lay on the table and started on his Math first.  
After a minute, Blaine noticed that Sam wasn’t looking very confident with his homework. He would write something down and then immediately erase what he had written; he repeated this process over and over again. He looked like he was frustrated.  
“I don’t mind helping you with your homework if you’re having problems with it,” Blaine offered.  
“No thanks,” Sam said.  
Blaine began flipping his pen with his middle finger. He always did that when something was on his mind. “You know… something interesting happened today. Sugar asked me if I came to a decision yet on whether I want to date her or not.”  
Sam stiffened. “Really now?” he replied not daring to look up from his notebook.  
“It’s funny because…I don’t remember you mentioning anything about that.”  
Maybe this wasn’t the right time seeing that Sam was pretty much going through hell with his homework but Blaine couldn’t help bringing it up. He needed to know why Sam hadn’t told him.  
Sam sighed. “I’m sorry, I should have told you sooner and I was going to tell you but I didn’t know how. I know that sounds weird since we’re best friends and we tell each other everything but I just…couldn’t.”  
“Are you going to say yes?” he asked nervously. He didn’t know why he was nervous about Sam’s answer but he was.  
Sam finally made eye contact with Blaine. His hazel eyes locking with Blaine’s emerald ones.  
Sam shrugged. “Maybe - I don’t know. I haven’t thought about it yet. I mean, it all came out of the blue. Who knew Sugar was interested in me?”  
Who wouldn’t be interested in Sam!?  
“Why not? “ Sam continued. “She’s single…I’m single and it would be nice to have a girlfriend…to not be alone,” he murmured the last part.  
Blaine tilted his head. “Sam you’re not going to be alone. You have me.”  
“Yeah, but everything’s going to change after we graduate. You’re going to move to New York for Nyada and reunite with Kurt again and I’m going to be stuck here working in some fucked up job going nowhere with my life and soon you’ll forget all about me.”  
Blaine was at a loss for words. Was that what Sam has been thinking about all this time? But he could never forget Sam. Sam was his best friend. He meant so much to Blaine. “That’s not true. You are going places, Sam. You’re, like, one of the most talented and skilled people I’ve ever met and you have accomplished so much you just don’t realize it yet and when we graduate…are you listening, Sam?”  
“Yeah.”  
“When we graduate, I want you know that I’m never going to leave your side. We’re going to stick together. If I go to New York, I’m making sure that you come with me and if you get into a college--which I’m sure you will--and it isn’t in New York, I’m coming to.”  
Oh God, Blaine was crying now. “Because…because you’re the best thing that ever happened to me and I just can’t let you go."  
What the hell are you doing?   
He now felt like falling off a cliff or something because what he just said sounded like he was confessing his undying love to Sam.  
Oh God, shoot me now.  
Sam must be feeling uncomfortable by now. He must be thinking, ‘I thought we were over with the whole Blaine having a crush on his best friend phase.’  
Blaine was shocked that instead of running away, Sam decided to embrace him by locking his arms around Blaine.  
“I love you,” Sam murmured into Blaine’s ear. For a second Blaine almost believed those words but then he reminded himself that Sam meant just as friends. Nothing more. Just friends.  
His heart hurt knowing that Sam would never love him the way Blaine wanted him to but Blaine would settle for that because to him Sam was special.  
*?*  
Sam’s POV

The next day, Sam stood in the locker room getting dressed.  
He had taken a shower after Coach Beiste nearly killed them in P.E. class with the exercises she had planned out for them. Subsequently, his clothes were drenched with sweat but lucky for him, he was wearing gym clothes and not Blaine’s.  
By and large, Sam never complained about P.E.  
P.E. was one of his favorite classes and it saved him the trouble of going to the gym but seeing that he was now in Blaine’s body, P.E. and working out in the gym had become much more difficult for him since Blaine wasn’t as muscular or tall as him.  
When he had finally gotten dressed, he decided to do a few stretches.  
“Fuck,” he cursed when he heard a crack in his neck after he began rolling his head. Blaine wouldn’t like it when (or if) they switched back into their bodies only to find that he had been decapitated.  
He hoped they switch back soon because Sam was beginning to miss his body and the stuff he used to do like playing football and doing impressions. He was devastated when he found out he couldn’t do impressions that well in Blaine’s body which SUCKED because Sam loved doing impressions. Doing impressions was, like, his favorite hobby because it felt unique to him. Something he could do that none of his other friends could.  
“Hey, look guys,” a male voice behind him said. “The fag is here.”  
Sam turned around and saw Chad, Lipoff and Bobby walking towards him. Sam knew them. They were also on the football team with him and were known for their bullying. Chad was their ‘leader’.  
“What the fuck did you just call me?” he demanded taking a few steps towards Chad who seemed taken aback by this.  
Chad smirked. “You know what I said, fag,” he sneered taking a few steps toward Sam letting him know that he wasn’t intimidated. “What? You don’t know your name anymore?”  
Lipoff and Bobby’s mocking laughter surrounded the locker room and only helped to deepen the anger already consuming him.  
It didn’t even take a second for Sam’s fist to meet Chad’s jaw causing Chad to fall back to the floor. The room fell silent. Chad and the others were shocked by the action because to their eyes Sam was Blaine.  
Shock was rapidly replaced with anger. Chad tackled Sam to the floor. His fist collided with Sam’s cheek a couple of times before Sam managed to raise his arm up to block the next punch and find an opening to sink his fist twice into Chad’s stomach. Using the surprise of the moment to his advantage, Sam climbed on top of Chad as he fell backwards in pain.  
One or two more fists were thrown and a couple of rounds of cheering were heard before Sue Sylvester and Mr. Schue entered the scene and began pulling Chad and Sam away from each other.  
However, that didn’t stop Sam from trying to escape the tight grip Mr. Schue had around his waist. Damn it! He wasn’t done with Chad yet.  
“Chad! Blaine!” Principal Sylvester shouted. “Principal’s office! Now!"


	5. Arguments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a while but I finally finished this chapter with the help of my awesome beta reader withyouandmeitsdifferent. I send loads of kisses and hugs to you where ever you are :)

Sam’s POV  
Principal Sylvester guided Sam and Chad into her office and gestured for them to take a seat in front of her desk. They took their seats and waited for Sue to speak. Sue didn’t say anything right away. First she went to her blending machine and started adding ingredients like water, maple syrup, lemon, cayenne pepper and ipecac before blending it all together.  
Sam scrunched his nose in disgust and felt like gagging when Sue took a sip of her--whatever it was--drink once it was thoroughly blended.  
“Former cheerio,” she began, setting her drink on the table and Sam sat up straight in hopes of making a good impression.  
“I see you finally let that animalistic cave woman hidden inside of you escape,” she continued in her normal, very insulting tone. “And Chad…”  
Chad also perfected his posture when he heard his name called.  
“My God, aren’t you tired of being sent to my office? I have lost count of the number of times you’ve been in here.”  
“Miss Sue, I-“  
“No,” she interjected lifting a finger to prevent Chad from continuing. “It's Principal Sylvester now.”  
Chad nodded. “Sorry Principal Sylvester…I can explain the whole thing.”  
“Explain.”  
Chad didn’t seem like he was prepared to explain himself because he began fidgeting in his seat. “Uh…you see Principal Sylvester, I was in the locker room minding my own business when all of a sudden this fag came up to me and started throwing insults and punches at me for no reason at all.”  
Sam felt his mouth drop and his eyes widen in astonishment as he gawked at Chad.  
The asshole was lying to save his own butt!  
“That’s not true, you’re lying,” Sam accused. “Yes, I lost my temper and I threw the first punch but I only did it because he was the one that was throwing insults at me, not the other way around. Please Principal Sylvester, you have to believe me.”  
Sue looked from one boy to the other, probably debating on which boy she should believe. Sam bit his lip while he waited for a response.  
Please don’t suspend me. Please don’t suspend me.  
Sam knew Blaine wouldn’t be happy if he had gotten him suspended.  
“You know, young Burt Reynolds,” Sue said crossing her legs and turning horizontally on her swivel chair. “The first day I met you, I saw a young strapping boy with hair gel problems who was so incredibly short that for a minute I thought keebler elves might actually exist.”  
Sam lowered his eyebrows.  
"But I never have I ever seen you as a liar. Chad, you gave yourself away when said the word fag.”  
Sam felt a wave of relief wash over him when he heard Sue had believed his story and not Chad’s but he reminded himself that he shouldn’t be feeling relief since she had yet to give out his or Chad's punishments. “So, what’s our punishment?”  
A devious smile crossed her face as she continued turning in her swivel her chair. “At first, I was having problems coming up with the right punishment for you two nincompoops when I realized, hey, I got myself the best personal secretary a principal can ask for. What say you, Becky? What punishment do you think I should give them?”  
“Two weeks detention with Mr. Dixon, Principal Sue,” Becky replied loudly while typing from her secretary office.  
“Two weeks detention it is. Now get out of my office you dishwashers.”  
At that moment Sam felt like doing a victory jump and a cartwheel. Thank God! He wasn’t going to be suspended after all.  
Chad, however, didn’t seem pleased by this and looked like he was about to go on a rampage any minute, but even he knew not to provoke Sue. Instead he scowled and left the office furious.  
Sam left shortly after only to find Blaine already waiting for him outside.  
“Oh God, what happened to my face?” Blaine asked walking up towards Sam and touched the bruises on his face from his fight with Chad.  
“I got into a fight.”  
“I heard.”  
Sam smirked. So word had already gotten out.  
“Sam, how could you?” Blaine asked arms now folded. His expression changed from worried to absolutely pissed. “Did you know causing a fight is not only damaging to my reputation but also hurting my chances of getting into a college? This is going to go on my permanent record, Sam.”  
Sam rolled his eyes. “It’s just a stupid fight. I didn’t even get suspended; I only got two weeks detention. That’s it.”  
“What if you had gotten me suspended or even worse expelled? What then?” Blaine shouted and people began openly staring at them. “Next time, you should really think before you act. I’m really disappointed in you.”  
Disappointed in him? Seriously? If anything Blaine should have been happy about what Sam did.  
“Why?” Sam asked confused. “Because I defended you? You know, if I am such a disappointment to you, you could have just told me sooner instead of pretending to be my friend.”  
Blaine looked thrown by what Sam had said. “Sam, I-“  
“No, you don’t have to say anything… I understand now,” Sam said feeling his heart wrench in his chest as he turned to walk away.  
“Where are you going?” Blaine asked.  
“Home.”  
“What about Glee club?”  
“I’m not going.”  
*?*  
Blaine’s POV  
Honestly, Blaine didn’t know why he had exploded at Sam. Maybe it had something to do with the annoyance he was feeling from being constantly flirted with by all the girls at school.  
Seriously though, didn’t they get the clue that he wanted to be left alone?  
Whatever it was that caused Blaine to blow up at Sam didn’t matter though because the damage was already done and Sam was furious with him.  
He found out when he drove back to the Evans' household that Sam had locked himself in his room and hadn’t spoken to anybody since. Blaine dropped his bag on the couch and began pulling out a small bag Tina had loaned him. Afterwards, he headed into the kitchen where Mrs. Evans was preparing dinner.  
“Uh, mom,” Blaine said, ignoring the weird feeling he got calling Sam’s mother mom. “May I have some ice? I need it for something.”  
“You don’t have to ask, Sammy. This is your house,” She responded sounding confused.  
Blaine laughed nervously and tucked a strand of blonde hair that had escaped the back of his ear and fallen in front of his face.  
He should really ask Sam about letting him get a haircut because all this hair was beginning to irritate Blaine.  
If Blaine wasn’t too busy filling the bag with ice to aid in his apology to Sam, he would have offered to help Mrs. Evans with dinner.  
Blaine made his way to Sam’s bedroom upstairs and knocked on the door.  
“It’s open,” Sam said on the other end.  
Blaine took in a deep breath. Entering the room, he found Sam on his bed reading a comic book. Sam looked up and frowned then went back to his comic book.  
Huh…I guess he’s still mad at me. Go figure.  
Blaine sighed as he closed the door behind him.  
“You know, your face is going to blow up like a balloon if you don’t do something about the swelling,” Blaine joked in an attempt to lighten the tense atmosphere that had engulfed them. Sam just smirked in response.  
Slowly, Blaine moved towards Sam and took a seat next to him on the edge of the bed.  
“Here,” he said placing the bag of ice on the areas of Sam's (his) face where it was swollen. “I thought it might help.”  
Sam winced and Blaine immediately regretted it.  
“Does it hurt?”  
“A little,” Sam murmured.  
Blaine swallowed hard and his heart raced when Sam’s eyes finally met his and he realized their lips were mere inches apart. If he wanted to, he could just lean forward and kiss Sam. The guilt he felt after the argument at school made Blaine hesitant and he couldn't bring himself to go through with the kiss.  
“You know, I've never thought of you as a disappointment, right?”  
A small smile played on Sam’s lips as he brought his forehead forward to rest against Blaine's. It wasn’t the first time Sam had done so but that didn’t stop Blaine from almost having a heart attack over the intimate gesture.  
“Yeah. We can’t fight in public like that anymore. Almost blew our cover back there,” Sam whispered and Blaine could feel Sam's breath against his cheek.  
They stayed like that until Sam broke the contact and fell back on his bed with a groan.  
“It’s been weeks since Christmas and we haven’t switched back into our bodies. Aren’t you like, worried?”  
Worried? Blaine wasn’t worried.  
He was terrified.  
“Yeah, but what can we do? We already tried wishing for our bodies back but that didn’t exactly work." Blaine collapsed on the bed next to Sam.  
An idea popped into his mind. An idea Blaine wished he had thought of sooner because hopefully it would straighten out this whole body swap mess.


	6. The noodle shop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! The chapter is finally up! YAY!  
> Big thanks goes out to Jade Paton, who edited this chapter *whispers* you’ve got to check out her stories. They’re awesome! Based on her advice I’m not going to include the POVs so say goodbye to the POVs guys. Bye!
> 
> Announcement! I only have like 2 or 3 more chapters to go so this story is soon going to come to an end. Hooray! This is like the first multi-chapter story I completed and it’s all because of you guys who keep me motivated. Thank you all :)  
> So starting now I’ll be accepting one-shot blam prompts and I’ll be choosing ONLY one that interests me the most before moving on to my next story which I can’t wait to start writing. So don’t be afraid to send me those prompts :) and don’t forget to review aswell :)

“Are you sure this is even going to work?” Sam asked as they patiently waited in an empty classroom. Blaine had texted Tina to meet them there to fill her in on everything about the body swap mess that had occurred.  
Sam didn’t get how telling Tina would solve their problem but Blaine was convinced that it would.  
“Well it’s not like we have any other options,” Blaine pointed out with a smirk on his face.  
Sam sighed and leaned back into his chair.  
They continued waiting in silence until Tina finally strolled into the classroom, carrying her books.  
“Hey guys!” she said and took a seat next to Sam, resting her books on the table “So what’s the emergency?”  
“Uh Tina,” Blaine said unfolding his legs and staring at her intently “there’s something we need to tell you, but you have to promise that you’ll keep it a secret.”  
Tina’s eyebrows knitted in confusion before her expression quickly changed to one of wonder and shock.  
“Oh my God!” she exclaimed, gaping “Don’t tell me you guys got hitched?”  
Sam giggled while Blaine rolled his eyes and facepalmed.  
“No, Tina, that’s ridiculous,” Blaine said, removing his hands from his face. “Sam’s not gay and we’re not even a couple.”  
“But you’re Sam,” Tina stated sounding confused.  
Sam frowned. “That’s what we wanted to tell you Tina. Blaine’s not Sam, I’m Sam,” he said trying to explain the situation. However, Tina just looked more confused.  
“You might not believe this but the day after Christmas both Blaine and I woke up in each other’s bodies without knowing how it happened and we’ve been stuck like this ever since.”  
Tina stared at them for a while, probably trying to decide whether she should believe them or not before a grin crept on her face and she burst out laughing.  
You got to be kidding me! She thinks we’re joking around, Sam thought.  
Tina was laughing so hard Sam swore she might have passed out on the floor any minute.  
“N-nice, one guys,” she said through her chuckles, wiping away tears that had formed in her eyes from laughing so hard. “You almost had me there.”  
Sam shook his head and turned to Blaine whose shoulders were now slumping. Sam guessed he was disappointed that his plan didn’t work out after all.  
“See, I told you she wouldn’t believe us.” And he had. He had told Blaine that Tina wouldn’t believe them. Who would? If he was in Tina’s shoes he wouldn’t believe their story either. “Come on…we can solve this problem on our own.” Rising from his seat, Sam gestured for them to leave.  
“Wait,” Tina muttered, stopping Blaine from standing up. “You guys aren’t like pulling my leg right now? You’re…serious.”  
Blaine nodded. “Yes, we are.”  
Sam returned to his seat while Tina tried wrapping her head around everything they had told her.  
She folded her arms and shrugged. “Okay, well, if you’re really Blaine and not Sam then you should know my middle name since you’re the only one I told,” she said. She was testing him.  
“Your middle is Saffron.”  
Saffron?  
Like in that spice you put in your food? Sam thought  
That Saffron?  
Sam’s hand rose to his mouth to stop a snigger from escaping his lips.  
Who in the hell would name their child Saffron?  
He stopped when Blaine shot him a reprimanding look.  
“I know this and many other things about you, like your favorite color which is green and that you sleep with the lights on at night. You hate watching sad movies that make you cry. Your favorite holiday is Halloween and you think that ‘Walking with a ghost’ by Tegan and Sara is one of the most underrated punk rock song.”  
“It is,” Tina uttered.  
“Yeah, I know,” Blaine said with a smile.  
Sam felt like his eyes were turning darker as he watched Blaine’s and Tina’s interaction. He didn’t know why but he felt weird at the thought of Blaine being even closer to Tina than to him.  
“And I also know that I’m your best friend and you trust me enough to believe that what I’m telling you is true.”  
Her eyes lit up and the corners of her mouth turned up as she reached over and hugged him. “Oh, Blainey days. I’m so sorry I ever doubted you.”  
They stayed like that for a while, eventually causing Sam to feel smothered since he was in the middle of their embrace. He cleared his throat to announce his presence and the two separated, returning to their previous positions.  
“I was wondering why the two of you have been acting strange lately. I guess that explains it. So, how are you guys going to switch back?” she asked curiously.  
“That’s why I texted you to meet us here. I was hoping you would help us.”  
“Oh…um…sorry but I have no clue on how to help you since it has never happened to me before,” she replied sending them an apologetic look.  
Blaine’s shoulders slumped in disappointment again.  
“But you’re Chinese!” Sam complained, feeling more and more frustrated and annoyed by everything that had happened so far. “Aren’t you supposed to know stuff like magic and voodoo and all those creepy stuff?”  
Tina looked like she was insulted by his remark and he thought maybe he should apologize because it did kind of came out harsh. “First of all, I’m Korean not Chinese, and everything you just said was racist.”  
“Well, do you know anybody who deals with this kind of stuff?” Blaine asked before Sam had a chance to speak.  
“Um…there’s this noodle shop my parents and I go to all the time and I heard there’s also an old woman there who reads people’s fortune. I’ve never seen her there so I don’t know if it’s true or not but I can give you the address if you guys want to check it out.”  
Both Blaine and Sam nodded their agreement and Blaine took down the address.  
Great! Maybe this might work after all!  
*?*  
“I hope this works,” Sam said when Blaine was driving them to the address Tina had given him that evening. They had left school later than usual since Sam was stuck in detention.  
“I hope so too,” Blaine replied, keeping his eyes glued to the road.  
They pulled into a driveway of the address and got out of the car. Before they knew it they were already in front of the noodle shop. Suddenly, Blaine felt his stomach clench and his brows drew together as he bit his lower lip.  
He had learned what it felt like to have a real family while he was in Sam’s body. He would be lying if he said he wouldn’t miss that. What if this does work and they do switch back? Then he would have to go back to his family…to his life…and to his loneliness. The thought of going back to that scared him.  
“Blaine?” Sam said breaking him out of his deep cogitation and back to reality. “Are you okay?” Sam’s facial expression grew even more worried as he stared at him.  
Blaine nodded assuring Sam that he was okay. Sam slid his hand into Blaine’s, interlacing their fingers and smiling up at him. At that moment Blaine felt safe again. The smell of noodles invaded his nostrils as soon as they entered the shop.  
The place didn’t seem too crowded which was a good thing.  
They made their way in front of a tall guy who Blaine assumed was the cashier and asked if an old woman who also told fortunes worked there.  
“Oh, you mean Miss Mei Wong. She tells fortunes here and she’s really good. Follow me. I’ll show you where she is,” the man said and guided them into a dark room that was only lit with candles. Then he told them to wait and left them there.  
In Blaine’s opinion, the place felt more like a spooky house than anything else. Secretly, Blaine had always hated creepy places like this. It always gave him nightmares.  
What if this woman isn’t a fortune teller? What if she’s really a witch and she turns her victims into frogs. Blaine was beginning to regret ever coming to this place.  
“Sam, maybe we should um…come back another time. The woman is probably busy attending to other people or something.”  
“Why? Don’t tell me you’re scared?” Sam teased him with a grin.  
Blaine rolled his eyes good-naturedly and gave him a light shove. “I’m not scared.”  
“Gentlemen,” a female voice behind them said, announcing her presence. Together, Blaine and Sam spun around coming face to face with a short, old woman of Asian descent. “You wanted to see me.”  
“Yes madam, “Blaine nodded, shaking hands with the older woman. “My name is-“  
“Blaine,” Miss Wong said finishing his sentence.  
Blaine felt his jaw drop and his eyebrows furrow. He exchanged a crept out glance with Sam.  
How the hell did she know?  
Sam shrugged.  
They were having one of their many telepathic conversations.  
“I know both your names, Blaine and Sam, and I also know why you’re here.”  
“So you mean you know how to fix our problem?” Sam asked in anticipation.  
Miss Wong dug her hand into the pocket of her dress and pulled out a folded piece of paper.  
“Here,” she said handing Sam the folded piece of paper. “There’s a message inside that may come in handy for solving your problems but you both have to promise you won’t read it until you have gotten home. I hope this helps.”

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you guys think? Remember to leave your reviews or I won’t be motivated to continue any further and yes, I’m blackmailing you :)


End file.
